Newcomers
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: a new evil shows up in Manhattan R&R!


Newcomers

By: Kari Bendt

Ok, again i apoligise that the star thing above the eight key doesn't work, i'll find another way to space my paragraphs, promise!!

WARNING: THERE IS KISSING IN THIS!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" This is getting very annoying" Lex said has they scaled up the wall and took flight. " All these robberies is getting on my nerves".

" Yeah, well it's already gotten on my last nerve" Broadway said." Its so weird, someone has to be behind this" Lex said. " I agree, hey have you seen Brooklyn lately"?. " No, he is way to occupied with Sata".

" We have to get him out more, he's being way to clingey". " Kinnda like you and Angela". " Were not like that". " Oh, yes you are". " Ok, maybe, hey, lets go get breakfast". " You just ate". " So i'm hungry again". " Fine, c'mon lets go back to the castle".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I thought you would never get back"Angela said has she approached Broadway."There was alot of robberies and stuff tonight"." Well all that matters is your here now, and we have a date"."I believe we do, shall we"?." Yes, lets".wish i had someone Lexington thought has he watched the two fly off. guess i'll go get on the computer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is quite a view"Angela said. " I thought you would like it".Angela walked over to the edge and sat down." You ok"?Broadway asked has he sat beside her." Yeah i'm fine".She leaned forward and caught Broadway's lips in a kiss.

His eyes widened at the suprise of this, but quickly came to liking it. Finally Angela pulled away. " I love you Broadway". " I love you to Angela". She went in for another kiss. They just sat there kissing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And this is the library" Brooklyn said has he pushed the door open to the enormous library."Wow" Sata breathed "its so big, so many books". " Does that amaze you"?. " Yes, yes it does". " This is one of my favorite books".

Brooklyn walked over to a shelf,and picked up a book." It's called TO LIVE OR TO DIE, its about a girl who has to decide between her father, or her freedom, it's very good, and very sad in a way"." Sounds very good".

"And this book is one of my favorite romance novels GETAWAY, it's about two lovers who are divided by were they live,and must overcome that to be together, very touching story"." Kinda sounds like us". Brooklyn turned around and looked at her curiously. " What do you mean"?.

" I like you Brooklyn, alot". " I like you to Sata". Sata took a step toward him. " I'm glad you feel the same". He reached forward and captured her into his embrace." I'm glad to"he mumbled.There lips met. Sata was the first to pull away.

" I decided to stay her for awhile,to see if i really liked you,and vice versa, and i guess it's true, for now". " Yeah, i guess so". " Could we start reading TO LIVE OR TO DIE"?." Yeah, sure". The two sat down on the couch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I thought i told you to never cause destruction like this again". " P-please, d-don't hurt me". I'll do more than that,i'll kill you next time, now run along, if i catch you again, your mine".The man darted down the alley." Thats not the last of them".

" Hey, what are you doing"?. She turned around to see two gargoyles, one female, one male. " That is none of your buisness"." I think it is when your hurting a innocent person" the female said. " That was no innocent person, thats was Caustrus". " Who is Caustrus"?the male asked.

" One of my enemies,and might be one of yours, he is one of the many magical fays running around"."How old are you anyway"?the female asked. " I'm 13"." Whats your name"? The male asked." That is something you don't need to know, but know this, you cross me, you die".

And with that she dissapeared." I wonder who that was"Broadway asked. " I don't know, but we should tell the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She was some 13 year old, we couldn't get her name, but she was sure magical, she disspeared"Angela said. " Perhaps she isn't one of our enemies,but for now she is"Goliath said.

"What did she look like,maybe i can look for her during the day" Elisa said." Well she had Brown hair, blue eyes, thats all i can remember"Broadway said." We should keep our eyes open lad"Hudson said has he turned to face Goliath." If she is magical, maybe Owen knows her"Fox said.

" Were is Owen"?Xanatos asked." Right her sir, i heard your conversation,no one i know matches that description"." This is weird"Brooklyn said." Are we gonna search for her tommorow night"?Sata asked.

" Proabaly" Lexington said. " Yes, we will, but lets go take our places" Goliath said. " I promise to keep my eyes peeled" Elisa said. " Be careful, she could be dangerous"." I will big guy". She turned to leave.

NEXT NIGHT

"Remember, if there is any trouble"..............In the distance there was a loud explosion. " Never mind, lets go" Goliath said, he picked Elisa up and took flight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" You had your warning, now you will die like the rest".She picked him up by the throat, threw him against the wall. " Say goodbye". She raised her left hand and made a fist.Caustrus screamed in pain and blew up."You again".

She turned around. " I should be saying the same to you, oh, see you brought some friends to". " Who are you" the big lavender one said. " Thats really none of your buisness, but if it will make you leave i'm Hayden Larson".

" Were did you come from"?. " California, but i'm here now cause i have some buisness here with Chazez,and Michlak, and there crew". " Michlak, that name sound familiar" Brooklyn said. " Thats cause he met him in Japan" Lexington said.Goliath turned to Hayden. " How do you know him"?.

"Cause him and Chazez, and there little minions killed my parents, and my whole family when i was eight"." Thats terrible" Elisa said. " I've been tracking them ever since, so there, you have your story, now leave me alone". "Wait" Angela caught her arm " how do you know there the ones who killed your family"?.

"Cause, my parents told me about them, they've always had conflicts with them, and they wouldn't scream bloody murder to mortals"." How did you survive"?.

"Gosh your full of questions,i was inside cleaning while everyone else was in the town square playing, i heard horses, for some reason my parents started paniking, my mom told me to stay in the basement until she came to get me, so i was down in the basement when i heard screaming, not in the house, but outside, i started to get very scared by then, then i heard footsteps, then i faintley heard voices, right after that i heard both of my parents scream, i was very terrified by then, but i didn't dare move or breath,then i heard the horses riding away, after about 2 hours at my guess i went upstairs the first thing i saw was my parents dead bodies, there was blood everywere, i went outside and i saw bodies everywere, i checked every house, every basement, i even called out names, there was no reply, everyone was dead, i went back inside, sat inbetween my parents dead bodies and cried for what seemed like forever".

Hayden looked away " from then on i decided to make them pay for what they did, i'm just starting now"." It must of been hard"Angela said. " You can't even imagine, no one can"." Actually there is someone who knows how you feel". " Who"?.

" My mother, and my father and Hudson, a thousand years ago the vikings attacked the castle, they killed all the gargoyles except my mom dad, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx, when my dad and Hudson returned they saw all the clan in ruins, and the worst part is was it was kinda my mothers part".

"How"."She set the whole thing up, she wanted all the gargoyles to leave with him and Hudson so they would leave the castle, and the vikings would take all the humans, and when they returned at night they would have the castle to thereself, but it backfired, he refused to let them all go, she still blames my father for that, why don't you come back with us"?. " I can't, i have a home". " With who"?.

" My friend Morgan, she found me when i was ten, i was on my own for 2 years, but now things are better, i've gotta go". Hayden dissapeared. " Sad story" Brooklyn said. " I can't imagine what she had to go through" Sata said." Lets finish our patrols" Goliath said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where do you keep going Hayden"? Mrs. Floiska asked. " No were, i just need some air". "Not for most of the night"Morgan said. " You don't know why, i just do". " Just tell me when you leaving" Mrs. Floiska said." Done".Hayden turned around and went upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Hayden can i come in"?." Sure Morgan". Morgan came in and sat on her bed. " Whats wrong". " I found them". " Found who"?. " The peeps who killed my family, and i met gargoyles"." No way". " Way, one of the gargoyles asked if i wanted to stay with them". "Wow, there really are gargoyles".

" Don't you watch the news Morgan"?. " Yes, but you never know with the news". " Your right"." So what about the peeps". " I killed one of them". Morgan sat back frightned. " Thats so rude". " Yeah well the deserved it, don't tell anyone promise"?. Morgan looked away. "

Promise" Hayden repeated." Promise" Morgan replied weekley. "Good, want the play on the ps2"?. " Sure".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Her friend Morgan huh"Xanatos said."Did she mention a last name for her friend"?. "No"Brooklyn said."Well at least we know she's on our side"Broadway said.

"I hope so"Lexington said." That poor girl,it must of been hard, two years on her own"Angela said."At least she's got a home now"Broadway said.Goliath looked toward the city.

"If she is battleing this evil,maybe we should keep our eyes open". "Yuir right lad,but if feels has if there is something else"Hudsons said.

"Well,if she goes to school then i can track her down and try to get some more stuff out of her"Elisa said." No Elisa,that is not necessary"." Your decision Goliath" she replied.

MANHATTAN MIDDLE SCHOOL,DAYTIME

" I don't know what to think" Hayden said." Look, we should tell the others" Morgan said.Hayden siged " your right, has usual". " Tell us what"? Jessica asked." We'll tell you later, just go get everybody" Hayden said. " Got it". " Oh, and meet us outside in the schoolyard"."Ok".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ok your all here to hear something very crucial, Morgan take it from here". " Ok,you have to swear to take this with you to the grave,no parents are to know about this,even mine doesn't know".

"Thank you Morgan, ok i'm a witch, I've been battleing evil, and i even met gargoyles".Everyone stared at her.Mary was the first to speak " your not mean,and there is no evil,and i don't believe in gargoyles".

" First of all not that witch,a witch with powers,and yes vampire slayers do exist,and there is evil, the evil that killed my parents,and you should believe in gargoyles cause i saw the whole clan last night".

" You can't be serious" Amanda said. " Oh, i am, if you don't believe me, come with me tonight, your bound the see some of this stuff".

" No, thats ok" Maddalyn said. " Now do you believe me"?. " For now" Brianna said." Ok, i know it seems like fairy tail stuff,but this is the real deal for me, you guys have to believe me". " But how do we know your not acting,your really good at it"Samantha said.

" I wouldn't act about something has serious has this,and by now i would be laughing, do see me kidding". Sam shook her head." Seriously guys,this is real, now you can't pass this on". " You guys have to promise" Morgan said seriously.

" Ok" everybody said." Lets go get some lunch" Hayden said. " I'm starved" Ashleigh said." Well lets don't sit around" Hayden said has she jumped up and started heading for the doors.

CHAZEZ AND MICHLAK'S HIDEOUT,NIGHTTIME

"Will this work" Michlak asked. " Of couse,we want to bring back that little brats parents to make her suffer,and the worst part is there gonna be evil"Chazez said. Michlak smiled " your good". " I know i am, not lets see some hussel people"!.Everyone scatered at her scream and started to work. " Pretty soon we'll see that hurt look on her face"Chazez said. "Can't wait" Michlak snickered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man,sometimes life sucks"Hayden thought."What do you want"Hayden asked."How did you know i was here"Angela asked."I have senses,i'm not just a witch,but also a slayer".

" A vampire slayer"?." Yes, they do exsist". " Ok,i have a question". " Make it quick". " I was wondering if you want to come with me to the castle"." Why, there is no purpose for that". " I thought you would want to get to know us better".

"Yeah, well you guessed wrong, after we met twice you think i'm your friend". " There really is a reason". " Well, what is it"?. "We've met Michlak before,we're fighting him to, so we thought we could use your help to defeat him,Chazez, and there minions".Hayden turned around.

" Please,help us"Angela pleaded.Hayden siged " ok,lets go"."Well,are you gonna let me carry you"?. " I can shimmer there". "It would seem weird if only you showed up"." Fine".Hayden walked over to Angela,she scooped her up,and they flew to the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why is everyone waiting for us, and who are they"?. " You'll find out"Angela replied has the two touched down in the courtyard." I'm David Xanatos,and this is Fox, and my son Alexander". " I know who you are".

" Oh, ok, well, thats Owen, he is one of Oberons children, you have heard of Oberon, right"?. " Yeah, i've heard of him, you don't look like a fay". " That is because i'm in my human form, i can only become Puck to train Alex, or if he is in trouble".

"See you got in trouble with Oberon". " Indeed i did"." Don't you guys want me to help you get rid of Michlak". " What, who gave you that crazy idea" Brooklyn said." She did" Hayden said has she pointed to Angela said.

" Well, i lied, i just needed a excuse to get you here". " Well, you got me here, and now i'm leaving"." Don't go yet" Elisa said. " Why shouldn't i"?. " We need to know some more stuff about you"?. " No, you don't"." We want to help you get rid of Michlak,but we need to know some more about you so we know how much to help you" Goliath said.

"Ok, i'm a witch and slayer,i'm not part of the third race, me and my family lived in our own little town,i don't need to say spells for most stuff". " What kind of magical person doesn't"? Lexington said. " A witch that focuses her powers on getting something without saying a spell, my ancestors obviously did, cause i never need to say a spell for most stuff".

"Interesting" Owen said." Lass, what can ya tell us about Michlak, Chazez and threre crew" Hudson asked. " Well first i'm gonna learn all your names, then we'll talk". " Lets go inside then" Goliath said.

" This doesn't look like a regular dog" Hayden said. " Thats Bronx, a gargoyle dog" Broadway said. " Well, one name down" she said has she looked at Bronx wagging his tail.

MICHLAK AND CHAZEZ'S LAIR

" Is everything set"?Chazez asked. " Yes, all the items are in place"Michlak replied. "Good,lets get this overwith". " EVERYONE OUT"bellowed Michlak."By fire,by wind, by power,by the hour,bring back dead souls,bring them forth,bring them down,restore there human forms that are now lost,bring them back to life"!.

The room went cold,a wild wind began " it's working" Chazez yelled over the loud wind. Then a purple swirl appeared in the circle, has the wind and the purple swirl started to fade you would just make out two bodies. When it was over there stood two people, one female,one male. " Hello Natalie,Dylan".

" Where are we"?Natalie asked. " You were brought back to life by me, and Michlak". Natalie and Dylan turned to look at him, Michlak simply nodded. Finally we steped forward " there's a catch,your not your old selfs. " Of course we are" Dylan stated. " Now, soon it will start to affect you".

" What are you talking about, were's Hayden"?. " She's not here, now let me explain, you have been brought back, but in your evil forms, if i remember correctly you used to be evil,and one of us, everyone was,until all you started having kids,and wanted the best for them".

" I would rather be dead then be evil again"!Dylan shouted. " I want to see Hayden now, why isn't she here"! Natalie yelled. " She doesn't know, but she will,and she's good, unfortunetly,we could of really used her" Chazez said.

" I feel weird" Natalie said. " So do i". " Its working, your turning evil" Michlak said. Chazez and Michlak smirked.

CASTLE WYVERN

"So you don't know much about him"Brooklyn said."Nope sorry" Hayden said has she plopped down on the couch."Thats not gonna help us defeat him"Lexington said." I know that" Hayden said.

"There has to be a way"Angela said. " There is,i just don't know it"." Found anything Owen"?Broadway questioned." Nothing,it's has if he never existed"."Maybe we should go and patrol,see if we can find out some more about him"Brooklyn suggested." What do ya think lad"?Hudson asked has he turned to Goliath.

"Perhaps we should patrol,see if we see anything,or find out anything about Chazez, Michlak, and there minions"." It could be dangerous"Elisa protested. "I could send some steel clan robots with you" Xanatos volunteered.

" I still don't know if its best to go,if we do see him, what do we do"?Fox asked."We have to go if were gonna find out how to beat them" Hayden said." Haydens probably right, if we are gonna find out how to beat them, we have to try different things" Brooklyn said. " I agree" Lexington said. " So do i" Broadway put in.

" I'm with them" Angela said. " I agree with the young ones" Hudson said. " Very well, we'll go" Goliath said. " I'm going with you, even though its most likley dangerous"Elisa said. " I don't want you to get hurt, when we find out how to deal with them, you may go"." But Goliath".

" My decision is final. " Ok, just promise me you'll be careful". " I will". " What are we waiting for"?Hayden questioned.Just has Hayden finished speaking there was a load explosion, everyone was through back, 15 people stepped through the smokey hole. They just stood there waiting until everyone recovered.

When everyone was up they stepped forward. "Mom, dad"?Hayden asked startled " it can't be, what are you wearing"?." Hi Hayden, nice to see you to" Natalie said.

MORGAN'S HOUSE

"Were's Hayden"?Mrs.Floiska asked."Umm,well"Morgan stuttered "i, i dont remember were she said she was going" she hurriedly added. "Your hiding something,if she's not back in 30 minutes then i'll go find her myself,and it won't be pretty if i find her"."Yes mother"." Glad you understand". And with that she shut the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CASTLE WYVERN

"Yes, it's true, your parents are back"Chazez said."But not has your old parents,they have come back in there evil forms"Michlak said. " What,they don't have evil forms". "Well, acually we do,remember when i told you about the conflicts with them"?Natalie asked.Hayden shook her head "yes".

Her father started talking "the only reason we had conflicts with them is because our family used to be evil,but we started to be concerned about your kids future,so we broke away from them and started our own clan in California".

" You never told me that,why"?."Well because we wanted to leave that part of the past behind us,and we didn't want our kids worrying about that stuff anyway"Natalie said.

" Why would we worry"?. " Well, any kid would be worryied about working for the bad guys" Dylan added." I guess so, are you good or what"?. " No, and we don't want you to be either" Natalie said." You always told me to do what is right no matter what,well this is right,even if it means giving you up"

.Dylan stepped forward " that is different". " How, how is it different"." If were not there, thats when you do what you think is best, but when were in control, you do has we say". " I'm sorry dad, but i don't agree". " It doesn't matter if you agree or not, your coming with us"Natalie commanded. "No, i'm not".

" Hayden Ann Larson, get over here now" Dylan demanded. " No, i'm staying on the good side". " Fine, but when you come to your senses, look us up"Natalie said. All of them dissapeared.

" Hayden, are you ok"? Angela asked. Hayden sank on her knees and started crying. " Hayden" Angela began. " Don't, just don't say anything, i'm going home" she said has best has she could while crying " see you all later".

"Hayden, wait" Angela tried again. " No, i'm tired of waiting, i've waited to long for things to get better, now they get worse, nothing will ever be right". Hayden dissapeared." What do we do"? Elisa asked. Angela turned to her " i don't know".

MORGAN'S HOUSE

" Hayden were have you been"!Mrs.Floiska demaned." Just out". " Out, out getting fresh air, while i'm worrying sick about you". " yeah".

" We had agreement, now your grounded". "What"!. " In this house, when you break rules, you pay". " But" before Hayden could finish a cloud of smoke filled the house. "Whats going on"! Morgan practically screamed has she stumbled down the stairs.

" I know" Hayden said. " So your the one taking care of our daughter" a voice said through the smoke. " Now you will pay" said another. " No,leave them out of this"! Hayden bellowed.

" I don't think so dear" Natalie said has her form appeared. " Neither do i" Dylan said has he also appeared. " Who are these people" Mrs.Floiska questioned. " Well, i've been, kinda well, fighting evil, and um, well, one day,acually today, they showed up, there my parents".

" First of all, i was wondering why your face is red, second what do you think you were doing fighting evil, and third you said were dead". " Well theywere". "Were". " Hayden" Morgan said has she nugged her sound terrified. "I'll be ok Morgan".

" Lets make this quick" said Natalie " leave our daugher alone, and get out of town, unless you want a early death". Mrs.Floiska stepped toward Morgan and wrapped her arms around her. " I said leave them alone" Hayden said.

" I don't think so dear, were just doing what we believe" Dylan stated." Well you guys decide" Natalie said has she started to dissapear along with Dylan. " Ok, were leaving"Mrs.Floiska remarked. " What, just like that". " Your coming to Hayden".

"No, i'm not leaving, i have to finish this". " Finish what"!. " This fight"!. " I don't think so young lady, i'm your mother, and you coming". " Your not my mother"! Hayden fired back. " Your right, i'm your step-mom, and i have custody over you".

" Please, i have to stay". " And how do you plan on protecting youself". " I'm a witch slash slayer". "Thats all make believe". " No, its not, i know"Morgan said. " No you to". " I'll prove it" Hayden said.

She focused on the table, slowly the table moved to the left."Ok, so you weren't lying, at least not about the witch". Hayden walked over the the wall and kicked it, after she backed away there was a huge hole in the wall. " Ok, you weren't lying, who's gonna take care of you". " The Xanatos's and the gargoyles". " Gargoyles".

" Yeah, they exist, they've been helping me". " This is to much". " I can take care of myself, you guys can't, at least not has well has me". Mrs. Floiska just stood there. Finally she said " ok, go talk to him, we'll pack". " I'll be back, be carefull".

CASTLE WYVERN

" Hey guys" Hayden said. " AHH"! you scared me Broadway said." Sorry, i just came to tell you all that Morgan and her mom are leaving". " Has in shopping for something" Angela said."No, has in moving, away from Manhattan".

" What, are you going"? Brooklyn asked. "No, but i came to ask you if i could stay with you, has in living". " Of course you can, but you'll have to ask the Xanatos' first" Lexington pointed out. " In fact, i'll go get them".

"Why are you not going with Morgan and her mom"? Goliath questioned. " I don't want to leave, and it's not just because i have unfinished buisness, but because i like it here". " Aren't ya sad there leavin' lass"?. " Yeah, but even if i'm sad, i still can't leave,i'll probably be sad forever, and not just because of them moving". " But because of your parents"? Brooklyn guessed. "Bingo". "You gonna be ok"? Angela asked.

" No,i'll never be, but i can't let that get in my way of my life"."You want to live with us"? Xanatos asked has he Fox and Owen approached them. "Yeah, but if you don't want me to i can always find somewere else".

" Nonsence, we'll be happy to have you" Fox said. " Really"?.

" Yeah, and we'll do more than let you stay, we'll officially adopt you"Xanatos said. " You don't have to do that"."Well, the law says you have to have custody over someone, like a orphan yourself, if you don't and we have to give you permission to go somewere, you won't be able to unless were your parents"Fox said.

"Complicated laws"." So are you gonna let us"? Fox asked."Yeah,sure". " Owen, go get the paperwork". " Right away sir, but Mrs. Floiska is gonna have to sign some papers to". " Well go get them before they leave". " I'll bring them here" Hayden said,then dissapeared.

MORGAN'S HOUSE

"You about done"? Hayden asked has she appeared in front of Morgan.Morgan put her hand to her chest and jumped back " Ah"! you scared me.

"Sorry, you about done"?. " Yeah, mom is upstairs getting the last of the stuff, so what did they say"?. " They said i could stay,but i have to get Mrs.Floiska to sign the release papers"."I can't believe this is really happining".

" I know, but hey at least we'll get to stay in touch"."But still, i'm gonna miss you Hayden".Morgan walked up to Hayden and hugged her, Hayden hugged her back." Morgan". "Hmmm". " Were are you moving to anyway"?.

" Mom said something about moving to Ohio". " Thats so far away". " I know, how am i gonna call you anyway". " Well, before you leave i'll give you there phone number". " Ok, that works".

" You ready Morgan, oh what are you doing back her Hayden"?. " You have to sign some papers". " Suppose were gonna have to stop by the castle". " Yep, but i'm taking you". " We can take a taxi, and to get us there your gonna have to get us one to". " Your forgetting i'm a witch, i can shimmer". " S-shimmer".

" You'll find out what i'm talking about".Hayden stepped over to were Morgan and Mrs.Floiska were standing, she focused on her,them and there stuff, and suddenly they all dissapeared.

CASTLE WYVERN

" I've got them guys". Everyone turned around startled. " I'll never get used to his" Brooklyn mumbled. " T-there really are gargoyles, and you can really shimmer" Mrs.Floiska said. " That was so cool" Morgan commented.

" Yeah, and i'm gonna do that to take you to the airport". "Yeah"!. " Not yeah, i don't like it". " Its only one more time". " Hi, i'm David Xanatos, and this is my wife Fox" Xanatos said has he walked up to Mrs.Floiska to shake hands.

"I've heard of you, the billionare". " Quite right, my assistant Owen is waiting for us, come lets sign those papers so your not late for your flight". " Right, l-lets go". All of them walked towards Xanatos's office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Owen looked up has they all entered the room. " You must be Mrs.Floiska". " Yes i am". " And you must be Morgan". " Yeah". " Sorry to see that your leaving, but before you do i'll need you to sign these papers".

Mrs.Floiska walked to were Owen was standing, took the papers and signed them. "Done". " Thank you". " I should be thanking you all, please take good care of Hayden". " You can bet we will" Fox said.

They all headed back to were there stuff was. " I never would of acually believed you if this wouldn't of happened" Morgan said. " You said you did". " Well i was lying". " Morgan". " Sorry". " Ready"?. " Yes, lets go".

" You want to go to guys"?. " You certainly can't shimmer all of us" Sata said. " Yeah i can". " Sure, lets go" Angela said. They all walked over to Hayden, she concentrated and they once again dissapeared.

MANHATTAN AIRPORT

" I'm really gonna miss you Hayden" Morgan said has tears filled her eyes. " I'm gonna miss you to" Hayden said has her eyes did the same thing. " But at least we'll have the memories" Morgan said has she tried to fight back the tears, but didn't succeed. The two hugged each other and started to cry.

" Come Morgan, it's time to go" Mrs. Floiska called has she walked over to Hayden. " I always thought of you has a daughter, i'm really gonna miss you". " i'm gonna miss you to". Hayden hugged her. After they were done Mrs.Floiska and Morgan walked over to the plane and started walking up the steps.

" Bye Hayden" Morgan called one last time. " Bye Morgan" Hayden answered. The door to the plane shut, and started to take off. Hayden walked over to were to gargoyles and the Xanatos' were standing.

" I'm gonna miss them" Hayden stated. " You ok Hayden"? Angela asked. " Yeah, i will be". " Lets go home" Fox suggested. " Home" Hayden repeated.

Hayden concentrated and they started to dissapear. Hayden took one last glance at the plane that had her friend on it. " Bye" Hayden whispered has a tear slid down her cheek, they all dissapeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WHAT DID YA THINK? OH AND ANGELA AND BROADWAY DIDN'T GO PAST KISSING, R&R PLEASE, THANX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
